


only a girl knows how a girl feels

by cosim18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosim18/pseuds/cosim18
Summary: Allison finds Kira and initiates something new at the rave in 3x16





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Gia's song Only A Girl

Being the new girl was never fun. Even if you were lucky to find a group of friends who took you in immediately, like she did, there are still hurdles to overcome to fit in with a new crowd. She thought about this occassionally, always thankful that even after the events that happened the year before with the loss of her mother and the influence of her grandfather, the pack was still accepting of her and loved her despite her flaws. She had hoped that this year would be different, but the past few weeks had been the definition of hectic, and worry about Isaac and her dad made her tense, so she figured while they waited for the 24 hours to go by, she might as well try to enjoy herself at the rave.

She was at the drinks table, trying to get in the mood to dance, when she turned and saw Scott. There was so much history between the two of them, but they were trying to move on. She saw that he brought Kira with him, and for a moment she felt a pang of jealousy for when Scott befriended her on her first day in Beacon Hills. That soon went away, though, because she knew Scott was the perfect person to welcome Kira to a new town. Besides, the girl had helped out with their understanding of the darkness inside of them. She didn’t even know anyone in the pack, yet she’d been drawn to their conversation about near death experiences and the bad ordeal following. Not many people would’ve come over to help if they heard that.

She gave a smile and nod of approval to Scott, not that he needed it. He’d surely noticed that she and Isaac were growing closer and hadn’t said anything about it upsetting him. He nodded and smiled back, then turned back to where Kira had been standing. Allison suddenly felt an inkling of guilt that she had taken away from Scott and Kira’s fun, knowing how awkward it would be to go to a party with someone you’d just met, and realized she had probably slipped away when she noticed them having a moment. Scott wandered off, clearly in search of Kira.

“Hey, I’ll be back in a minute,” she yelled to Isaac over the music.

“Gonna go catch up with Scott?” he asked, sounding a little hurt. He had a habit of not thinking he was good enough.

“No, don’t worry. Just... try to have some fun while we wait to tell everyone about my dad and what happened to you. It’s a party, let loose!”

Before Isaac could respond, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared into the crowd. She looked around, maneuvering around the people dancing to the pounding music, until she saw Kira standing over by the wall all alone. She knew where to look because she had been in that spot before. Scott wasn’t with her, which meant he still hadn’t found her. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to her and smiled.

“Hey, wanna dance?” she asked, trying to evoke a kind voice, but that was a bit difficult with the loudness of the rave.

“No, that’s okay, thanks. I’m not exactly a great dancer.” Kira looked like she was blushing a little, and Allison suddenly wondered if this was her first party.

“Well, I’m not taking no for an answer, so come on!” She grabbed on to Kira’s hand and pulled her over to the corner where it was less crowded. The music changed to a slower pace and Allison put her arms on Kira’s shoulders, guiding her to dance. Kira hesitantly put her hands on Allison’s hips and they stayed like that, gently swaying with the music.

“This isn’t so bad, is it?” She asked.

“I guess not,” Kira said, blushing a little.

“I just wanted to check up on you.” she said, smiling.

“What do you mean?” Kira finally looked up at Allison.

“Well, you were all alone over here and you looked like you felt a little out of place. And I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Oh, thanks. I’m just not used to parties like this. I was still kind of on the high of the adrenaline from hanging out with Scott and Stiles that I said yes when Scott offered to bring me here.”

“What were you doing that included adrenaline?” Allison asked, trying not to laugh. She had images in her mind that amused her, to say the least.

“They sort of helped me break into the Sheriff’s office...” Kira said, feeling her confidence rise. “I had some pictures on my phone that I didn’t want Scott’s dad or the police to see.”

“Nude pictures?” Allison asked without thinking.

“Actually, no. But that’s what Stiles thinks,” Kira said, smiling. “There’s this strange aura around me, it’s the reason why Barrow took me the other day. It only shows up when you use the flash on a camera. Scott wanted to help me, so that’s what we were doing.”

“Well, aren’t you a brave little minx?”

“What? No, I was just doing what I had to,” Kira said as her face turned red in embarrassment.

“Oh you are totally brave. For starters, you heard our probably strange conversation at school the other day and still came up to us, even though we probably freaked you out.  And Scott told me how you tried to bring him and Stiles their backpacks after they left class. You also survived a coyote stalking you, and you lived through a probably terrifying kidnapping. I wouldn’t believe someone if they said they didn’t think you were brave, or a good person.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Kira said with a small smile. She noticed that her hands had drifted up to Allison’s waist and that they were standing a bit closer.

“You’re very welcome, Kira. By the way, if I’m being completely honest, I didn’t just come over here to make sure you were okay. I wanted to get to know you a little more.”

“Well aren’t you tricky?” Kira responded, trying to flirt back but not really knowing how.

“Do you trust me?” Allison asked, leaning in closer to Kira.

“I think so,” she said.

Allison leaned down to kiss Kira, and guided Kira's hand down to grab her ass, and squeezed it. The kiss deepened as Allison moved her hands to gently hold Kira’s face, and Kira situated her hands where Allison wanted them, cupping her ass. After a few minutes they broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Was that okay?" Allison asked, suddenly worried.

"Totally," Kira responded, her voice a little higher than usual.


End file.
